


His Hazel Eyes

by Hollie47



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Rosé comforts Denali after Kahmora's elimination.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	His Hazel Eyes

Feeling his heart break into pieces as he walked off the stage, Denali held back as the other queens sat around backstage waiting to de-drag. Leaning up against the cool wall, Denali took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to pull himself together. Denali knew that he had put on a good show for RuPaul and the judges but going up against his Chicago sister, Kahmora, was something he didn’t want to do.

Taking another deep breath in, Denali closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He could feel the tears silently running down his face and he did everything he could to hold himself together until he got to leave the set and go back to his hotel room. Feeling a soft gentle hand on his arm, Denali knew that Rosé was standing in front of him, he could pick out that comforting touch anywhere.

Opening his brown eyes, Denali tried looking anywhere else than at Rosé because he knew that if he looked into Rosé’s soft hazel eyes he would break down and start sobbing.

“Are you okay?” Rosé quietly asked, making sure no one else could hear them, knowing that Denali didn’t want the extra attention.

“I think I’ll be alright, I just can’t right now, I honestly don’t know how to feel,” Denali replied, still feeling the warmth of Rosé’s hand on his arm.

“Tell me what’s going through your mind.” Moving his hand off Denali’s arm, Rosé reached out and held Denali’s hands in his own, gently caressing the back of his hands with his thumbs.

“All I can think is that I’m so happy I won the lip sync, I’m still here, I get to fight another day, but then I’m sad and heartbroken that I sent Kahmora home. She’s a Chicago queen like me and one of my best friends and it feels like there’s a weight in the bottom of my stomach. I just want to go back to my room and cry,” Denali replied, wiping a tear from his face.

“It’s okay to feel how you do, just remember that Kahmora will be proud that you’re still here in the competition and both Kahmora and I know you will be in the top three with me,” Rosé said, trying to reassure Denali as he reached up and gently wiped a stray tear from Denali’s face.

“I know I can make top three, I really do. I hope to do Kahmora and Chicago proud,” Denali replied, still not able to look up at Rosé.

“I know you will do them proud, you are such a wonderful queen and one of the most kind and genuine people I have ever met. You really are, you keep me sane and are the only reason I haven’t crashed and burned in the werk room,” Rosé replied, wiping another tear from Denali’s face.

Letting out the shaky breath he didn’t realise he was holding, Denali looked up and his brown eyes met Rosé’s hazel. Seeing nothing but calm, love, comfort, and support, Denali felt his bottom lip quiver as the tears came pouring out. How was he lucky enough to have someone like Rosé who cared about him so much after only knowing each other for a few short weeks.

Pulling Denali close to him, Rosé held him in his arms and gently rubbed his back. Noticing some of the other queens staring at them in concern, Rosé offered them all a small smile before she gently led Denali outside into the darkness of the night so they could get some privacy.

Feeling Denali’s arms wrap back around him, Rosé tried his best to soothe him by whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Feeling warm tears starting to seep through his blue jacket, Rosé rubbed Denali’s back and let him cry.

“I’m sorry, there are tears on your look,” Denali said, a little panicked.

“Don’t worry about it baby, it’ll wash out, the only thing I care about right now is you.” Lifting Denali’s chin up with his finger, Rosé wiped the tears from Denali’s face and offered him a warm smile. “How are you feeling now?”

“I’m feeling a little better, I think I needed that,” Denali replied, wiping a stray tear from his face as he noticed the moonlight shining down and illuminating Rosé’s eyes perfectly.

“Queens, you’re allowed to go de-drag, the mini bus will be here in half an hour, be ready please.” 

Watching as the producer went back inside, Denali wiped at his face, making sure there were no more tears left. “How do I look, honestly?”

“Honestly, your make-up is a bit streaked and I thought that mascara was waterproof,” Rosé replied, grabbing a tissue out of his pocket and cleaning up Denali’s face as best he could.

“This mascara is waterproof, looks like I’m going to need to find a new one,” Denali replied, taking the tissue off Rosé and touching up the corners of his eyes. “Let’s head in.”

Heading back into the werk room, Denali watched as Rosé went back over to his station and started to de-drag. Taking his wig off, Denali set it aside and pulled his boy clothes over to him. Unbuttoning his look, he slipped it off and hung it on one of the coat hangers and got redressed. Listening to what the other queens were saying around him, most of it went in one ear and out the other. Grabbing his face wipes and mirror, Denali set it down on one of the tables away from everyone else and began to take his makeup off as quickly as he could. Rubbing the glue out of his eyebrows, he could make out Rosé coming over to him in his mirror.

“Are you almost done?” Rosé asked, sitting down on one of the stools.

“Almost, I just need to get a bit more glue out,” Denali replied, smiling in success as he got it out. “Can we head to the waiting area? I need a little quiet time for a bit.”

“Sure,” Rosé replied, taking hold of Denali’s hand and leading them to the area, the moon offering just enough light to make things out.

It only took a few minutes before the mini bus pulled up and the doors opened to allow them in. Getting onto the bus, Denali led them up the back and sat them in the back two seats. Feeling Rosé’s hand firmly in his own, he knew that Rosé was there for him and it gave him a sense of peace and some strength he didn’t know he had.

The bus quickly filled with the other queens before it took off and headed back to the hotel they were staying at. Looking out the window, Denali watched as buildings and trees went by. He could barely make out some of them out as it was very dark and they had had a long day of filming. Resting his head on Rosé’s shoulder for the rest of the drive, Denali jumped slightly as the bus came to a stop at the side entrance of the hotel.

Watching as they were escorted out and into the building two by two, it only took about ten minutes before the only people left in the bus was Denali and Rosé. Getting up, they both exited the bus and stood and waited for the guard to come back.

Noticing Rosé coming over to him, Denali felt a wave of relief rush over him once Rosé had pulled him into his arms and held him tight. 

“Try to get some rest, goodnight ‘Nali,” Rosé softly said, placing a gentle kiss against Denali’s forehead.

“Goodnight Rosie,” Denali replied, giving Rosé one last quick hug before she was ushered inside of the building and to her room.

Climbing into bed, Denali softly pressed his fingers to his forehead where Rosé had kissed him and smiled. Pulling the blanket up high, he got comfortable and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
